Rébellion d'une vipère et d'une belette
by imagine un nom cool
Summary: Parce que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des ambitieux cruels et égoïstes, parce que tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas de gentils décérébrés, l'histoire de deux filles qui refusent les préjugés, les étiquettes, les cases. L'histoire de deux filles qui veulent aller au delà des idées préconçues sur les maisons. L'histoire de deux filles opposées, qui s'aiment malgré tout.
Pansy Parkinson est Serpentarde. C'est donc une fille riche, une fille qui méprise ceux qui n'ont ni argent ni lignée et traite de sang-de-bourbe tous ceux nés de parents moldus, une fille ambitieuse et égoiste, prête à tout pour réussir et qui n'hésitera pas à écraser ses concurrents si elle le doit. Une fille mauvaise, hypocrite, élitiste : une vipère.

Ou plutôt, c'est ce que les autres pensent de Pansy. Et tout ça parce qu'un chapeau décrépi l'a envoyée un jour dans la maison Serpentard. Mais Pansy ne se réduit pas à un portrait type, caricatural du parfait petit Serpentard. Car Pansy est une fille qui n'aime pas les étiquettes. Elle reconnaît qu'elle partage certains traits avec la description ci-dessus, le choipeau magique n'est pas complètement sénile après tout : elle a un côté très fier, un peu vantard, elle est ambitieuse et ses parents ne sont ni pauvres, ni moldus. Mais fière ne veut pas forcément dire auto-centrée, ambitieuse ne veut pas dire écraser les autres et une origine « noble » n'implique pas toujours une étroitesse d'esprit.

En fait, si Pansy est bien une fille qui mord, une fille qui a des crocs et peut vous paralyser de son venin destructeur, ce n'est jamais sans raison. Elle a des objectifs, des idéaux même, et elle compte bien les remplir, quitte à casser deux ou trois personne dans le processus. Ou même dix ou onze. Mais ironiquement, ce n'est pas un but « serpentard » de domination et de ségrégation qu'elle poursuit. C'est un rêve qui par bien des aspects ressemble à un projet de Poufsoufle. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Pourtant Pansy a un cœur, et même un cœur assez large. Ce qu'elle compte établir coûte que coûte, c'est l' abolition des barrières qui séparent les maisons, de tous ces préjugés qui empoisonnent les relations des élèves des différentes maisons de Poudlard et les font se plier à cette règle débile qui veut que quand tu es un Serdaigle, tu restes avec les Serdaigles, tu haïsses les Serpentards et regardes de manière condescendante les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, et surtout que tu te comportes comme un parfait petit Serdaigle en travaillant la mine sérieuse dans la bibliothèque et en parlant de travail avec tes amis Serdaigles. Pour ça, Pansy a donc décidé de devenir directrice de Poudlard après ces études. Mais avant ça, elle deviendra professeure d'étude des moldus, même si elle vient de Serpentard, _parce qu_ 'elle vient de Serpentard.

Pansy est une fille fantastique. Mais je dois maintenant vous avouer un secret. J'admire Pansy pour son projet et la persévérance avec laquelle elle le poursuit, mais je l'aime pour des raisons bien moins élevées, bien moins rationnelles. Car oui, j'aime Pansy, profondément, intensément. J'aime cette fille au regard dur car ses yeux noirs et coupants comme des agates s'illuminent et se remplissent d'une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes lorsqu'elle parle de ce qu'elle aime, lâche une de ses piques drôlement cyniques ou parfois juste quand elle me contemple en silence. J'aime cette fille au menton dur et aux lèvres fières parce que ces lèvres rouges sont également immensément douces lorsqu'elles s'écartent pour laisser s'échapper un rire narquois mais sincère, parce qu'elles sont immensément douces et délivrent un parfum doux de cerise lorsqu'elles m'embrassent. J'aime les mains de cette filles même si elles peuvent frapper ou griffer, parce qu'elles sont aussi capables de ramener un ami dans la peine dans une étreinte réconfortante, parce qu'elles sont aussi capables de faire vibrer mon corps de plaisir comme celles d'une musicienne experte et attentionnée. J'aime ses cheveux noirs au parfum doux-amer de bois coupé, j'aime la ligne de son cou fin, j'aime sa peau douce et froide, j'aime son corps élégant, fin et dur à la fois, ondoyant comme le corps d'une vipère.

Pansy est ma vipère.

Elle est ma vipère, et je suis sa belette sa petite belette blonde aux grands yeux clairs un peu naïfs, au sourire timide, un peu coincé, mais aimant. C'est elle qui m'a baptisé « sa belette », parce qu'elle trouvait que ce nom m'allait mieux que celui de « blaireau », plus pataud. Cette année, elle sera la préfète des Serpentards, et je serai la préfète des Poufsouffle ensemble, nous allons faire éclater les murs qui séparent nos deux maisons, toutes les maisons.

Je m'appelle Hannah Abbot, je suis une Poufsouffle, loyale envers mes amis, impliquée dans mes études et ouverte aux autres, mais je suis aussi la petite amie de Pansy, mais je suis aussi une artiste qui peint et fait de la harpe, mais je suis aussi une future professeure de Potion et inventrice de nouvelles potions car j'adore cette matière tout en détestant son enseignant. Et je fais ici le serment d'aider Pansy à en finir avec les murs pour enfin laisser le blaireau, le serpent, le lion et l'aigle se retrouver, échanger et se mélanger…

 _Bon, ceci était un projet de fic que j'ai arrêté... mais repris ensuite et fondu dans une histoire plus travaillée, avec plus de persos, et un scénar plus solide, en changeant juste Hannah Abbot par un autre personnage inventé, une Poufsouffle également blonde, mais avec une personnalité un peu différente, et plus approfondie... Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez donc lire "Derrière les écailles"... En attendant, cette micro fic fait office de one shot indépendant :)_


End file.
